


accomplices (whose are you)

by CanIHaveAHug



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Morally Ambiguous Character, hahaha, let's be honest every bitch on this server is morally ambigous, published at 3 AM, wrote this straight into ao3 text box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIHaveAHug/pseuds/CanIHaveAHug
Summary: Dream meets Techno and Tommy at the nether portal.They negotiate.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	accomplices (whose are you)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 12/27/2020 Tommy and Techno streams

"That's gonna be a bit of a problem, Dream... because this guy's with me."

Techno meets the other man's porcelain gaze, crossbow leveled with steady hands. The startled catch of Tommy's breath behind him elicits a thimble of pity, but he focuses on the server owner foremost.

Dream hums. The edge of his axe flashes an eerie smile in the glistening light of the nether portal, as it falls in a graceful arc to rest on the ground. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yup," Techno deadpans. "We have a business partnership. So. I can't have you taking him away before I get my revenge."

The mask tilts slowly. "So you would say his safety is important to you?"

Important? Techno would scoff, but when he tries... oddly enough, the dismissing grunt sticks in his throat like gum.

Tommy Innit was... an annoying kid. One of Phil's brats, which by itself at least earned him limited goodwill, and now an accomplice at most. Accomplices watched each other's backs, furthered an agenda together, no matter their interpersonal relations.

Now, was it perhaps a bit unethical to secure the services of a _constantly_ fucked-over child soldier boy to further what is really only his agenda of retribution? Perhaps, perhaps.

But the other man's words turn the slightest way wrong, a note too low, and Techno can feel how the boy behind him shrinks behind the fur mantle of his cloak, defensive and frozen in uncharacteristic fear.

Techno shrugs. "Business partners. Like I said."

In response, the silent scrape of silver whispers in the air. It's a familiar sound. Not a weapon; only the spinner ring Dream wears, but Techno scowls nonetheless. He has a severe dislike for how it somehow stills all other tells the man has, in lieu of that single thinking gesture. "Then let me ask you," the masked man muses, "What can this... _child_ , offer you that _I_ couldn't?"

Techno blinks. Now that... is unexpected. He feels more than hears Tommy drawing himself up then, fake bluster and bravado bubbling up out of desperation, seeing walls closing in where they haven't yet been boarded down, and he throws an arm out to hold him back without a glance.

"Not anything to be honest," he answers casually. "But he and I already made a deal, and I don't go back on my word."

Dream inclines his head absently. "Alright. That's fair."

"But hey, if you really want to help, I'm not gonna say no," Techno throws out, knowing objectively an alliance with Dream could effectively half his work and double his strength.

"What the fuck?!" Tommy squeaks. It's fairly embarrassing. It makes Techno's stomach curdle in an uncanny way. "but Techno, he- you know he-!"

"Shut up, Tommy, yes, I know."

Yes, he knows. He knows Dream taught a 16 year old boy to confuse his friends with enemies, laid the groundwork for Techno to receive him too. He knows the boy lives in a constant state of anxiety, belligerence amped tenfold in response to wrongs yet quicker to fold at buzzwords than to punches to the gut.

Techno is no therapist. He accommodates, guides him to think just clearly enough to be useful, but the kid isn't his to protect.

So, this is hardly the harshest thing he's ever told the kid _("If you want to be a hero Tommy, then **die like one-"**_ _)_ , but his tone cows the boy like little else ever has.

And there's a faint lift to Dream's lips that fills Techno's mouth with the taste of bile.

Still, out of courtesy, Techno forces himself to lower the crossbow. "So? Dream?"

Eventually, Dream sighs. The ring stops spinning. "How long do you need him?" he asks exasperatedly.

"How long do I-?" Techno let's out a half-startled laugh. "Oh, you- what, do you plan on killing him as soon as I'm done terrorizing L'Manberg?"

Dream shrugs. "I've been as clear with you two as I can be. If Tommy returns to L'Manberg or Dream SMP land, he dies. Tommy came back to Lmanberg. He has to die. But!" he adds, seeing Techno's grip shift on his weapons, "it doesn't have to be right now, since you insist on it. I just want you to realize, when the time comes: he _will_ die."

He snickers. "As long as _you_ complete your objective though... there's no problem with that, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> very lazy writing. don't judge.  
> thanks for reading, hope you liked it at least a little, haha.  
> 


End file.
